


Envy

by pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Athene Noctua Verse, Brothers, Gen, Wingfic, companion to Athene Noctua, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's natural for little brothers to want to be more like their older siblings ... .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Bastien’s jealousy burns as he watches his brother lounge on his belly on his bed scratching away at his schoolwork. Manny’s wings flex in the gentle breeze sneaking in through the high window. To make it worse, a sunbeam slants in and lights the feathers into fiery coppers and golds.

“Why do you have wings and I don’t? They’re so pretty!” Bastien whines as he runs a tiny hand along the feathers.

Hermann carefully sets down his pencil and looks at his younger brother. “ _Hasi_ , you don’t want wings. They’re not worth it,” he says kindly.

”But they’re _pretty_! They make you special!” he cries. “I’m just a boring, normal kid.”

Hermann sighs. “You should be happy you’re normal. You can have friends and play outside. You can go to school with other kids. I can’t do any of that.”

”But … .”

"Oma can’t hug me, _Hasi_.”

”Even though you’re so soft?” the littler boy asks as he strokes his brother’s feathers. Hermann shakes his head. “That’s bad, but I still wish I had wings like yours. Then I could be special, too.”

”You _are_ special right now,” Hermann says. “You don’t want to be the kind of special I am.”

Even though Hermann looks sad as he talks, Bastien still thinks he would be happier with wings like his big brother’s.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499409) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum)




End file.
